The kitchen is often a busy, hectic place where the stress of having to perform certain tasks within or at prescribed times is compounded by potentially dangerous activities, such as handling hot objects and liquids. Properly disposing of common cooking byproduct FOG in its hot liquid form can be time-consuming and even dangerous. For example, handling and disposing of hot liquid FOG often entails the risk of spillage from and/or “jumping” in small quantities out of a cooking instrument, which can result in burns, damage to surrounding kitchen objects, not to mention create an additional mess. On the other hand, waiting to dispose of FOG can be problematic because the FOG may cool, harden, and congeal to a cooking instrument (such as a frying pan), making cleaning and disposal more difficult. Due at least partly to the lack of attractive alternatives for properly disposing of FOG, FOG is unfortunately often poured in its liquid form down drains, where it flows into drainage pipes. Once in drainage pipes, the FOG cools, thickens, congeals, and sticks to the pipes, slowing water drainage, and eventually clogging and blocking flow altogether. This clogging and blogging causes substantial harm, such as destroying sceptic tanks, resulting in environmental damage (including soil and/or water contamination) and health hazards, emanating noxious smells, and attracting insects and pests. Conventional methods of removing FOG buildup in pipes are either unsatisfactory or costly. For example, the common practice of boiling and pouring hot water down the pipes only temporarily liquefies FOG, but does not prevent it from re-solidifying further down the line, where it may cause the same problems. Similarly ineffective is the method of pouring detergent down drains along with FOG. Thus, pipes clogged by FOG must often be replaced, which may require the services of a professional plumber.
Although several devices and methods have been created to try and solve the problem of proper FOG disposal, there is still a need for devices, articles, and/or methods that would reduce the amount of time and steps required to properly dispose of FOG in a safe, convenient, economical, and environmentally responsible manner, which would therefore provide a desirable alternative to pouring FOG down a drain.